


Is Our Situation Not Dismal?

by vennith



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, Gen, I'm sorry. I'm not okay, Rogue One Spoilers, Why did they have to do that? Why?!, well mostly everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vennith/pseuds/vennith
Summary: Alternate ending to Rogue One, in which almost nothing hurts and most everything is beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in, like, 30 minutes to make me feel better after seeing Rogue One. I cannot express how angry I am that they killed off all the characters, just to explain why they aren't in the next one. To me that's just, I don't know, lazy writing? Anyways, if you're here because you're upset too, I hope this makes you feel better. And I'm sorry about K-2SO.
> 
> The title is a Cheshire Cat quote.

“Chirrut!” Baze yells, running towards his fallen friend. He turns him over and cradles his injured head. “Stay with me, stay with me,” he repeats. He’s nearly in tears now, but Chirrut angles his head towards him and smiles.

“I am one with the force, and the force is with me,” he whispers.

Baze shakes his head. “No, no. Chirrut.” But Chirrut’s eyes have already closed and he’s gone limp in Baze’s arms. Quickly, Baze feels for a pulse. He knows, logically, that Chirrut should not be able to survive that blast, but he just can’t let Chirrut die here. And well, the only wound that Chirrut has, that Baze can see, is that head wound. Nasty to look at, but probably not as bad as it looks.

There it is, under Baze’s fingers. A little weak, but there: a sign that Chirrut is still alive. Chirrut shouldn’t have survived that blast, but he had. A gift of the force, he’s sure Chirrut would say. Baze scoops him up in his arms and holds him tight, trying his best to support Chirrut’s head with his shoulder.

There are more Stormtroopers coming, Baze knows. They need to get out of there quickly. So Baze checks on Chirrut one more time – holding him close like this, he can feel his faint breathing – and heads in the direction of Landing Pad Nine.

They are one with the force, and the force is with them.

\--

Bodhi takes one look at the bomb that’s just clattered onto the floor of his ship, and promptly kicks it back out at the Stormtrooper that threw it. Just in time too, it seems because it explodes just as the surprised Stormtrooper catches it. The ship rocks with the blast, but is otherwise okay.

Unfortunately, more Stormtroopers are still there, and Bodhi, well, Bodhi doesn’t have a weapon. The troopers take aim and Bodhi is sure he is about to die.

Which, of course, is when Baze comes out of nowhere, holding Chirrut’s limp body with one arm and shooting everything in sight. All while yelling very loudly. If Bodhi’s hearing hadn’t been damaged by the sound of that bomb, he’s sure that Baze’s yelling would do the job just fine.

“Close the door! We’re taking off now!” Baze shouts, running up the ramp. Bodhi does as he says, but not without question.

“What about Jyn and Cassian?”

 Baze slumps to the floor, still cradling Chirrut. “We’ll just have to pick them up.”

\--

“Come on, Jyn. Leave him,” Cassian says, doing his best to pull Jyn away from Krennic, even with his injured leg. They’re about to turn around and head back down in the lift, but just then an imperial cargo ship stops and hovers at the end of the walkway, its ramp lowering. Cassian notices it just as Jyn begins to tug him towards it.

Together, they run to the end of the walkway as fast as they can manage. Cassian registers what he’s seeing right before Jyn pulls him up the ramp. And oh, _oh._ The cargo ship is _so empty._ Cassian knew that the chances of survival on this mission weren’t high, but this. . . And K-2SO gone as well. . .

Cassian falls down next to Baze, propping himself against the wall, while Jyn rushes off, presumably to check on Bodhi.

Their ship jumps to hyperspace just as the Death Star’s laser fires.

\--

Mon Mothma is very disappointed in them running off and getting so many people killed, Jyn can tell. The look she gives them is oddly reminiscent of Jyn’s mother’s “stern” face and makes her feel like a naughty child. But Mothma is also pleased that they retrieved the Death Star plans, so they probably won’t end up on sanitation duty for the rest of their lives.

Chirrut and Cassian heal up rather quickly, and the minute they’re out of med bay, Mon Mothma calls them together to give them a new mission. Jyn clutches her Kyber crystal necklace tightly as she listens.

Princess Leia has been captured, and while Mon Mothma is sure she will do her best to withhold information, she is also worried that their secret rebel base on Yavin 4 won’t be secret much longer. Jyn, Cassian, Bodhi, Baze, and Chirrut are given the mission to look for a new one.

Jyn wants to help in actually destroying the Death Star, but she knows she can’t have everything. She accepts the mission gracefully. Or more accurately, she curtly says, “Fine,” and storms off with the rest of her friends following behind her.

\--

They end up on Hoth.

Maybe sanitation duty would have been better.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr at natyelia.tumblr.com


End file.
